Under The Setting Sun
by FluffieBunniekins
Summary: Lyra momentarily loses her confidence. BonBon reasures her.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please don't be to hard on me! That said, if you think something could me be improved, don't hesitate to tell me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The air was calm and peaceful, as the sun began to set over Equestria. The evening birds sang a lilting tune, and the setting sun's amber rays fell upon a solitary turquoise unicorn, as she gazed over Ponyville. Her home. Wasn't it? Things had seemed so much simpler in Canterlot. She had been happy there. But BonBon and Derpy were most definitely not suited to the Canterlot lifestyle, and even her old mentor, Colgate, and seemed estatic to be returning to Ponyville with them. Maybe then she had been wrong to run away from Ponyville in the first place. Her parents certainly seemed to think so.<p>

Her parents.

Oh _Celestia, _her parents.

She could still here their words echoing in her head. _Stupid. Childish. Rash decisions, she'll regret it later, no-one could ever really love somepony so immature. No-one. _No-one?

A tear ran down her cheek and splashed onto the emerald grass.

"Lyra?"

The unicorn blinked up at the attractive earth pony staring down at her. A second tear escaped the large, flame coloured eyes. BonBon sighed. "Oh Lyra." She nuzzled the distraught lyre player before lying down on the hillside next to her.

"BonBon?"

"Yes, Lyra?"

Lyra struggled. "Am I… immature?"

BonBon laughed, the sound filling the still air. "Lyra, that's like asking if the grass is green, or if Celestia raises the sun every morning!" her laughter broke off abruptly, as she noticed Lyra pawing at the ground miserably. _Oh Lyra. _"Your Mum and Dad?"

Lyra nodded, sniffing. "And they're right, aren't they? I can try, I can do my very best, but no-one will ever take me seriously, because I can't help myself from being childish!"

"But Lyra, your immaturity is just as much a part of you as your weirdness and your lack of common sense!" BonBon realised that perhaps this hadn't been the best choice of words, as Lyra let out a strangled sob. "What I mean is, it's just you, and nopony can change that! Least of all you!"

"But what if it isn't a _good _thing to be? Everypony thinks of me as "that weird unicorn"! Everypony gets tired of my after a while! I've never kept a job more than a month! I lived for four years in _Canterlot, _for Celestia's sake, and I achieved was to kidnap an innocent filly, and to get the most honourable and law-abiding unicorn in Equestria in trouble! It's true. No-one could ever really love somepony as immature as me."

"LYRA!"

Lyra straightened up, shocked by the uncharacteristic sternness in BonBon's voice. "B- BonBon?"

BonBon felt her heart melt a little at the sudden fear in her companion's eyes, but she forced herself not to show it. "Lyra, that statement is just FALSE. Colgate loves you enough to have continued to tell you those ridiculous stories about humans and such nonsense long after you're too old. Dinky thinks of you as her Auntie Lyra. Hay, even Carrot Top loves you, although she'd never admit it. And I'm fairly sure you're the only thing in Equestria our dear Derpy loves more than those muffins of hers!" A small fond smile briefly crept onto the face of the unicorn by her side. "And most of all, Lyra, _I_ love you. The _real_ you. Not the Canterlot graduate, not the high-and-mighty posh lyre player, but the silly, childish mare I married. If you ever changed, Lyra, you wouldn't be the weirdo unicorn filly I fell in love with!"

Lyra pondered on this for a few moments. Slowly, the air of misery and gloom was replaced by a familiar manic grin, as she wrapped her forelegs around the earth pony with a cry of glee. "Oh, I do love you, BonBon!"

BonBon smiled, wincing a little at the rapidly returning high volume of the unicorn. "And I love you too, you strange, strange pony."

Lyra licked BonBon on the nose, receiving a confused yet affectionate stare in return. And the Equestrian sun set on another day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please reveiw, whether you thought it was good or bad! I promise i won't be offended if you didn't like it, I'll just want to know how I could improve. =)**


End file.
